


Sweet Dreams

by Arsonbox



Series: All in the Family (Holtcest) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frottage, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonbox/pseuds/Arsonbox
Summary: Katie didn't know much about sex, but she knew that boys weren't supposed to pee milk. And why was her father acting so weird?





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1/5 in a series.
> 
> I take commissions for controversial works. Message me over @arsonbox on Tumblr if you'd like to chat, or leave a comment with how you'd like me to reach out.

****It was a month before her 9th birthday and a little over two weeks before her father was supposed to leave for a yearlong voyage to the edge of the galaxy when Katie heard the sound.

“Oh, Sam!” her mother’s muted voice called out. She could hear her parents’ headboard knocking sharply against the wall that was adjacent to the one that her own bed was pressed against, and if Katie pressed her hand to it, she could almost feel the vibrations.

“Sam, Sam, that feels so good!”

“That’s right, Colleen,” Sam growled, voice low but still loud enough to carry through the walls. “You like that? Do you like it when I take you like this, sweetheart?”

“Yes!”

“You’re going to miss me when I’m gone, won’t you? You’ll miss your husband’s fat cock stretching you open, filling you up with his love?” Sam prompted. Colleen only moaned in response, and Katie wondered if she was okay; she’d never heard her mother make a sound like that.

“I want to get you pregnant again, Colleen,” Sam said breathlessly, and Colleen moaned once more. Katie found her hand sliding down to rub herself over her little white cotton panties, which were damp and warm with her own fluids. “How does that sound, filling you up like that? Like when we made Matt and Katie? Would you like that?”

“Oh god-”

“You want me to leave you fat and swollen with my child, Colleen?”

“Sam, please!” Colleen begged. “Please, I-I need it.”

“What do you need? Tell me.”

“Your cum!” she all but screamed, which sent a jolt of nervous worry down Katie’s spine. “Your cum, your seed, Sam, I-I need it. In me, please. Make me yours again!” But the way her mother continued to prattle off how much she needed her father’s “cum,” whatever that was, sounded more as if she was _enjoying_ herself.

Sam chuckled. “Anything for you, my love,” he crooned, and punctuated his last statement with a particularly hard thrust of his hips that made Colleen gasp.

Not that Katie could see what was happening. She was in her own room, after all, tucked into bed with her forehead pressed against the wall as she listened to the wet sounds of skin slapping and her mother moaning. But she’d accidentally gotten an eyeful once or twice of her parents doing, well, _something_ while on a late night trip to the bathroom that was right across from her parents’ bedroom, and whatever it was that they were doing had them naked, sweaty and panting, with her father hovering above her mother with her legs spread open around him.

_Sex._

Katie had heard about it from secondhand conversations of her classmates, and had the basic idea of what it was from her elementary school health classes: how babies were made, when two people were married, but she’d never seen the act illustrated before. All she knew was that boys had penises, and girls had vaginas, and - well, that’s about it. They did something together that made a baby, and it was supposed to hurt, probably, and wasn’t that what her parents were doing now, and all those other times before?

But why didn’t it sound as painful as she’d been led to believe?

Katie bit her lip as she pushed a finger against the wetness of her panties, which gave way to her aching hole, then slid it up to brush over the hard little nub at the top that always made her close her eyes and shudder. Sometimes - she had found out from eavesdropping on one of her classmates’ conversations - if she rubbed it for a long enough time, she’d make herself feel really, _really_ good.

She wondered if her mother knew about that, and if maybe that’s why she was also making those weird noises whenever her father rocked his hips against hers. Maybe he was sliding his penis over her little nub.

Katie continued to rub her fingers in uncoordinated little circles over her own sensitive nub as she listened to the sounds of her parents making a baby, and couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have her father rub his penis against her nub, too.

.....

Three nights later, it happened again: the moaning, the skin slapping, her mother begging for her father’s “cum.” It was strange. Katie couldn’t remember her parents ever having so much sex before, and if they had, they certainly weren’t so _loud._

It was usually during the days leading up to some big mission that she’d ever come across them, naked with their bodies pressed together, with their bedroom door cracked as she passed by in the dead of night. It was startling the first few times, to say the least. Her parents were always so modest, mother a shining example of a doting wife and father the textbook definition of a calm and collected gentleman. But in those fleeting seconds that she stole to peek into their bedroom, they seemed more akin to desperate animals rather than civilized humans. And last night had proved just that.

It was different from what she’d usually seen them doing: rather than her mother on her back with her father between her legs, Colleen was on her hands and knees, face buried in her pillow, as Sam slammed his hips into her mother’s ass with such great force that she swayed forward with each thrust. Katie couldn’t see her mother’s face, but she could see her father’s, and he looked… angry, kind of, especially with the way his fingers dug into her mother’s hips. But Sam didn’t say anything mean or hurtful like an angry person would have - he didn’t said much of anything, really. His eyes were glued to where he was pounding her mother’s ass, and even though Katie couldn’t see very well, she could hear the wet squelching and slopping noises over her mother’s high pitched whimpers with each thrust of his hips.

Hearing those noises and seeing her parents having sex - if that was still what they were doing - up close made Katie’s tummy feel weird. She wanted to hurry back to her bedroom so that she could go ahead and rub her tiny nub while she could still listen. But then her father groaned and went still, and Katie found herself stuck in place, afraid something had gone wrong.

And then her father pulled away.

Katie couldn’t believe her eyes. _‘So that’s where dad’s penis was,’_ she thought as it all played out in slow motion before her: her father’s wet, glistening penis sliding out from her mother’s pink and swollen hole. She was absolutely mesmerized, both at the sight of how _big_ her father’s penis was - how had that been inside of her mother? - and by the white liquid that seeped out of her mother’s gaping hole, dripping down onto the bed and running down her thighs. It almost looked like -

_‘No way!’_

Katie wanted to get a closer look to confirm her suspicions, that what she’d just seen _wasn’t_ milk, but she only had a fraction of a second to make herself scarce before her mother began to turn around.

That night, Katie lied awake in bed late into the night, the weird hot feeling in her tummy completely forgotten as her mind was too busy trying to make sense of what she’d just seen.

.....

“Dad?”

“Yes, Kitkat?”

“What’s ‘cum’?”

Sam, who’d been taking a sip from his mug as he looked over some reports before work that morning, nearly ruined them as he choked and spat out his coffee.

“Katie!” he gasped between coughs. “What on earth!”

Having been unable to sleep at all due to the inability to process such a ridiculous idea as the thought of her father peeing _milk_ into her mother as she’d seen last night, Katie had found herself at her wits end. She was smart, a child of science, and science did not dictate that humans peed milk. She needed answers.

“What’s ‘cum’?” she repeated. “It’s not milk, right?”

“Where did you even hear such a thing!”

“What?” she asked plainly. “Is ‘cum’ a bad word or something?”

“Stop, don’t say that!” Sam hissed, cheeks bright red and eyes blown wide. He looked around the room, as if to make sure that they were alone, then turned his sights back on her. Katie didn’t understand what the big deal was. “Seriously, Katie, who taught you that? Was it Matt?”

Katie shook her head. “No, I heard it from Mom.”

_“Your mother?”_

“Well, you too, kind of.” She shrugged. “Usually I just hear her asking you for it, but sometimes you’ll say it, too. I think.” It was her turn to get embarrassed now, as it suddenly dawned on her that she’d basically just admitted to her father’s face that she’d been listening to them have sex. Oh god.

“Katie…” Sam looked just as flustered as she felt. “I don’t - I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation.”

“Why not?”

“Because - it just _isn’t,_ Katie.”

“But you always told me that if I had a question then I should ask it!”

“Yes, and you _should-”_

“Then how come you won’t tell me what it is!” she argued, her own shame faltering and being replaced with irritation. There was nothing she hated more than being treated like a little kid, even though that’s what she technically _was._ But her father was never anything but eager to explain to her complicated concepts such as those of space and physics, so why was he hesitating now?

Sam sighed. “Katie,” he began gently, “how old are you again?”

“I’m almost nine!”

“And you… they haven’t…” Sam paused. “Have you learned about that, yet? In school?”

Katie furrowed her brows. “I’ll learn about ‘cum’ in school?”

“What did I tell you about saying that word!”

“But I don’t even know what it is!”

“And it’s not something you need to!”

“But I saw you peeing milk inside of Mom last night, after she asked you for ‘cum’!” Katie snapped, and just like that, all the color instantly drained from her father’s face. “And now I’m confused because why did you do that! Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick? Humans aren’t supposed to pee milk!”

“Katie -”

“And why didn’t Mom freak out? I mean, you peed milk! _Inside of her!”_

“Katie, stop-”

“But she didn’t call it milk, she called it c-!”

“Shh!” Sam’s hand reached out to clasp over her mouth. Katie frowned into his palm, watching as her father glanced around the room once again, eyes lingering on the entryway into the livingroom. Anytime now, Matt should be coming through with his backpack slung over his shoulder, ready to head off to school. Sam let his hand fall away when he was certain that the coast was clear for now and that Katie had calmed down.

“Yes, okay, it’s - it’s milk,” he admitted. Katie’s brows began to rise, words of disbelief already taking place on her lips, and Sam hurried to make amends while he still had the chance. “But not _that_ kind of milk, Katie. It’s… it’s a special kind of milk, that boys make, and - and sometimes they give it to girls that they love very much.”

Katie was doubtful, but even moreso she was intrigued. “Really?”

Sam nodded.

“Huh. So that’s why you peed milk into Mom.”

“That’s - that’s not what happened.” Sam sighed. “Boys don’t _pee_ milk, Katie. They - oh, how do I put this - see, when a girl makes a boy feels good, he… well, he - he _comes-”_

“Hey, why can you say it but I can’t!”

“It’s not that same thing, Katie,” Sam insisted pointedly, though the red tinge that was beginning to return to his cheeks implied anything but. “The point is that I love your mother very much, and I didn’t _pee_ milk inside of her, I _gave_ it to her!”

Katie pursed her lips in thought. With her father’s heated stare on her and the vivid memory of what she’d witnessed last night playing front and center in her head as he explained to her just exactly what he’d been doing and why, she began to feel the beginning of that warm, familiar tingle between her thighs.

“How come you never give me any of your milk?” she asked, voice suddenly soft and small.

“I - Katie, what?”

“You said that boys give their milk to girls that they love,” she explained, not entirely sure why her father looked as bewildered as he did, nor why her hole was beginning to ache. He eyes fell to his lap, where she could almost make out the bulge of what she assumed was his penis. She felt her hole clench.  “Don’t you love me?”

“What on earth are you talking about? Of course I love you!”

“Then does that mean I can have some of your milk, too?”

Sam opened and closed his mouth, attempting to form words, but only managed to blink and stammer incoherently. It was an honest and innocent enough question, Katie thought, but judging by her father’s reaction, that didn’t seem to be case.

By the time any semblance of a plausible answer could come out, Matt was already rounding the corner, and Sam practically jumped at the chance to offer Matt a ride to school. Katie was left standing there alone in the middle of their dining room wondering what she’d done wrong.

.....

Katie and her father didn’t talk for the next week.

That’s not entirely true - they spoke, here and there, about television shows and the weather, and of course there were the obligatory “what did you learn at school today?” discussions over dinner. But tensions were high between them, and neither one of them mentioned a single word about _that._

Well, at least not Sam, anyway.

Katie had tried to bring it up. She really did. Whenever she’d find herself alone in her father’s presence, she’d try to bring up the conversation from days before, in hopes of finding out why her father had left. But Sam seemed to make it a point to not allow himself to be alone with her, at least not for more than seconds at a time, and he was shifty and awkward whenever Katie tried to talk to him just in general.

Sometimes she’d catch him staring at her, but when she turned to look, he instantly turned away. One time in particular, while they’d all settled in for a family movie night, she’s felt his eyes on her for almost the full two hours. She’d been pressed into his side on the couch, wedged between him and the armrest, while her mother and Matt were on the other end. It was dark, the only light coming from the television, but she was still able to see the way her father’s fingers twitched against his thigh, the one that was pressed against her own. Of course, the moment the credits began to roll, Sam was up and out of his seat, hurrying off down the hall towards the bathroom.

Katie didn’t understand why her father was acting so strange.

Which was why she turned to her brother for some help.

Except he couldn’t help, because he’d been too preoccupied with whatever he’d been watching on his laptop. In fact, he was so immersed in it, with his hand down the front of his pajama pants and his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the screen, that he didn’t even notice Katie who’d been hovering in his doorway, watching in shock as he suddenly pulled his penis out and spilled his own milk into a dirty t-shirt, letting it go to waste.

She ducked out before he could see her.

.....

Katie pretended to be sick the next day. Her mother had bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Her father was clearly skeptical, but made no attempt to call her out on her fib. Regardless, with nobody home except for her mother who was busy out in the garden, Katie let herself into her brother’s room.

She was curious - what had Matt been doing? What was he watching? Why did he waste his milk? Didn’t her father say that boys gave their milk to the girls they love? Did boys make too much milk sometimes, and needed to get rid of it when they didn’t have a girl to give it to?

There were so many questions - questions that could’ve easily been answered if her father wasn’t avoiding her. And snooping through Matt’s internet browsing history only seemed to bring up more questions.

There were entire websites, she found, dedicated to nothing but naked people having sex with each other, and doing, well, other things that may or may not have been sex. Katie wasn’t sure. She was even less sure of what to make of the videos that had a bunch of guys having sex and giving their milk to one girl, sometimes inside of her, other times on her face or across her back. Sometimes the boys were mean and degrading, calling the girls bad names or even hitting them.

Was that still sex? Did her parents do those things?

And why...why did her hole ache like that when she watched it?

.....

Katie touched herself a lot more, after that.

And the day after.

And the day after that, too.

And the night that she swore that there was somebody standing in her doorway, watching as she poked and prodded at her sopping wet hole, on her knees with her face buried in her pillow? She only continued to touch herself then, too.

.....

The next afternoon when Katie had just gotten out of the shower, her father stopped her in the hall before she could get into her room.

He didn’t say anything. Only looked at her, up and down, lips in a thin line as his brows creased ever so slightly. He visibly swallowed, and Katie couldn’t help but feel somewhat uneasy under her father’s dissecting glare. She pulled her towel around herself tightly, trying to hide herself behind the fluffy linen, but her fingers slipped and the towel ended up falling to the ground to pool around her feet.

Stark naked in front of her father, Katie squeaked as she tried to hide her private parts. Why she was suddenly feeling so shameful was beyond her - but it didn’t feel right, the way he was staring at her, and she wanted him to stop - even if that tingling sensation between her thighs wanted otherwise.

Sam bent down and picked the towel up. He wrapped it around Katie’s shoulders, holding it in place until Katie’s hands came up to replace his, and Katie was flooded with a sense of relief.

Then Sam’s hand slid back down, pushing through the folds of the towel, and cupped her most private part. Katie gasped as her father’s fingers trailed through her own folds and brushed against her sensitive nub, before pulling his hand away.

And just as quickly as it had happened, he left.

.....

The night before her father’s scheduled launch date, Katie woke up when she felt someone’s hand on her thigh - her father’s.

“Dad?”

“Shhh.” He hushed. He was leaning over her, one knee pressed into the mattress between her legs, as he dragged his palm up and over her thighs. His fingers disappeared into the leg of her pajama bottoms. “It’s just me, Kitkat. It’s alright.”

Katie frowned and tried to blink away the sleep in her eyes. “What are you doing?” she asked, because she didn’t understand - what was he doing in her room? And why had he pulled her blanket off? It was cold.

“I leave in the morning,” was all he said, which didn’t answer her question at all. In the dim glow of her alarm clock she could see the small smile that crept at his lips, growing. It made Katie’s gut churn with some sort of uncomfortable dread, but his fingers that were caressing the juncture between her thigh and her private area made her feel something else entirely. She found herself spreading her legs without thinking, and that only seemed to fuel the glint in her father’s  eyes.

Sam pulled his hand back, but only so that he could tug at the waistband of her shorts. Katie’s own hands shot down to cover his.

“Dad-”

“Do you still want some milk?” he asked, making no effort to move her hands away, nor to pull down her shorts. His hands simply lingered there, fingers hooked under the waistband, waiting. “Remember, that day in the dining room? When you asked me why I never gave you any of my milk?”

Katie did. She nodded.

“It’s because it’s not right, Katie,” her father told her, voice barely above a whisper. “It’s not proper. Father’s don’t give their daughters their milk - they just don’t. It’s only supposed to be for their wives. Your mother.”

Katie wanted argue. She wanted to tell him that he couldn’t be telling the truth, because she’d seen those videos, the ones on the websites that had been in Matt’s browsing history. But she couldn’t. Not when her father was looking at her like - like _that._

“So does that means I can’t have any?” she asked weakly, even though she already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Sam told her, “but I think I can make an exception.”

Katie perked up. “Really?”

Sam nodded, that grin of his growing even wider, and Katie felt that uncomfortable feeling return.

“Really,” he said, and began to pull down her shorts. Katie hesitated, hands hovering at her sides as if to try and stop him, but she never did. “Since I leave tomorrow and I’ll be gone for so long, I think it’ll be okay if I let you have a little bit - but just this once.”

Excitement and nervousness bubbled in her chest all at once as her father threw her pajama shorts to the side. Next were her panties, which he took a little more time with, watching closely as he peeled them away from her damp center. Katie felt hot under her father’s hungry gaze, but she didn’t stop him from spreading her legs apart so that he could see her little hole perfect.

He licked his lips. “So beautiful, Kitkat,” he mused, and used his fingers to push apart her folds, getting a better look at her glistening hole. She could feel herself clench around nothing. “Look at your sweet little honeypot. Your mother and I sure did a good job, didn’t we?”

“That’s - that’s my ‘pussy’, right?” Katie asked, cheeks burning. She’d heard some of the boys in those videos call it that, and even some of the girls, too.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t you ever say such a vulgar thing again, Katie,” he scolded her, and dipped a finger into her entrance - just barely, not even up to the first knuckle, but it was still deeper than she’d ever gone herself. “Do you hear me?”

“Y-yes, Dad.”

“Good.” He dragged his finger up and over her little nub, and Katie jolted at the unexpected pleasure. She watched as he took the tip of his finger into his mouth, suckling with a satisfied hum. Katie clenched again. “Oh, sweetheart. You taste so good.”

“I-I do?”

“You sure do, Kitkat, just as good as your mother. And - gosh - look at how wet you are.”

“Oh…” Katie felt ashamed. “I’m s-sorry…”

“Shh, no, it’s nothing for you be sorry for, Katie. It’s normal.” He leaned back and reached to fumbled with his own pants. Katie watched as he unbuttoned them and shoved them down along with his underwear, just enough so so that his penis flopped out. Katie swallowed at the sight of it - it was even longer and thicker up close.

“It’ll make it a lot easier for me to give you my milk,” he said, and moved in closer to rub the head of it against her wet opening.

Fear suddenly spiked it’s way through Katie’s veins.

“W-what?” she stammered, eyes wide and hands gripping at her sheets. “You mean - you’re going to -” She didn’t know what she’d expected. She’d _seen_ where her father’s penis had been that night, and she’d watched at least a dozen videos that showed pretty much the exact same thing. But the thought of her father somehow putting his massive penis inside of her - her _honeypot_ \- made her freeze. There was no way it would fit!

“That’s how boys give girls their milk, Kitkat,” her father told her breathily, as he angled himself at her entrance. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Katie winced as he father pushed forward, the blunt head of his penis shoving against her little hole. She didn’t _know_ what she wanted. She thought she did - thought she wanted her father to give her his milk, the milk that he gave her mother out of love - but right now, all she wanted was for him to _stop._

Seconds later, he did, and the uncomfortable pressure against her hole was gone.

“It seems that we might have a little problem,” he said with a sigh. “You’re too tight.”

“Tight?”

“You’re not ready yet,” he explained, and his hands returned to massage at her thighs. Katie felt herself relax under his touch, though she still wasn’t sure what he meant. “You’re still so young, Katie, and you’ve still got a lot of growing up to do. Which means that one day you’ll be ready for sex, but now isn’t that time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So you’re not putting that inside of me?”

“I’m afraid not, Kitkat. Besides, it’s probably for the best.”

“Oh.” Katie frowned, despite the immense sense of relief she felt. “So no milk?”

Sam chuckled. “You really want some milk, don’t you?”

Katie didn’t know if he was teasing her or what, but she didn’t have a chance to even think about replying before he had his hands around her calves and her legs folded up and over one of his shoulders. She felt something poke at the inside of her thighs, and looking down, she could see the head of his hard penis peeking out from between them.

“Just keep your legs tight together like this,” he told her, as he continued to thrust against her. With every stroke his penis dragged along her sensitive little nub, and Katie couldn’t help but watch, absolutely mesmerized as her father rubbed himself between her thighs. “That’s right, Kitkat. Yeah. That’s it.”

Was this what her mother saw? Is this what she felt? Katie moaned, imagining herself as her mother, pliantly lying there as her father made himself feel good with her body. Part of her - the part that throbbed and ached between her thighs - wished that she _could_ take her father inside of her.

“That - mmm -  feels good, doesn’t it, Katie?”

Katie nodded.

“Tell me, do you still want - _fuck_ \- my milk?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“Then come on - spread your legs. Quick.”

Lost in her own world, Katie was reluctant to give up on the delicious sensation, but her father was hurriedly pawing at her thighs and forcing them open before she could even process what he’d said.

The next thing she saw was her father rubbing his penis, eyes focused on her honeypot, until his eyes screwed shut and a moan fell from his lips. She watched as ropes of white shot onto her mound, one of them escaping onto her belly, but most of it she felt splash hotly against her folds. The feeling of it made her ache even more, ass grinding against the bed, as she felt some of her father’s milk trickle down and into her tiny but still gaping hole. He even rubbed the head of his penis around her opening to help guide some of it inside.

“Such a good girl,” Sam cooed, reaching out to cup her cheek when he noticed the way she’d been watching him spread his mess around. Katie felt her face heat up with shame once more, as if she’d been caught. “How was that? Did you like that?”

“Yeah…”

“Did you come?”

“Huh?”

Sam clicked his tongue. “You’ve never had an orgasm yet, have you?” he asked, although his question was only met with the same look of confused he’d gotten just moments ago. His hand was suddenly back between her legs, fingers rubbing diligently at her sensitive and slippery nub, and Katie’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“Dad, what-”

“It’s okay, Kitkat. Just relax,” he whispered, continuing his ministrations. But there was no way that Katie could relax, not when that familiar pressure deep inside of her was starting to swell. “I have a feeling you’re going to like this.”

“I don’t - I don’t understand,” she breathed, arching her hips, trying to get away and simultaneously ground herself into her father’s fingers even more. She wasn’t used to this feeling. Not that it didn’t feel good, but she never let it go any further than this when she touched herself. She was always afraid of what would happen.

But Sam was relentless and didn’t let up, not until her muscles ached and her legs shook, her entire body seizing as the most incredible, mind-numbing sensation tore through her. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the most amazing few seconds of her life, and afterwards she felt as if all the tension she’d been carrying around over the past few weeks had just melted away.

Sam, seeing his daughter’s spent, exhausted body, chuckled.

“See?” he said. “Told you.”

Katie could only look up at her father, who beamed down at her with a crooked grin. _‘Was that how you felt too?’_ is what she wanted to ask, but she couldn’t find the energy to do it. So she yawned instead and let her legs fall shut, feeling a wet sort of stickiness between her thighs.

A light switched on in the hallway.

“Samuel?”

“Ah - coming, dear!” Sam called, and jumped to his feet. He quickly pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away, then threw the blanket back over Katie’s lower half. He kicked her discarded pajamas and her underwear beneath the bed.

“Now, Kitkat,” he whispered, leaning back over his daughter so that he was right next to her ear. Katie shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath. “You can’t tell anybody about this, alright? This was our little secret.”

Katie chewed her lip. “Not even Mom?”

_“Especially_ not your mother,” he said. “Didn’t I tell you that boys are only supposed to give their milk to their wives? Your mother would be very jealous, and we don’t want that, right?”

Katie nodded. “Right.”

“That’s a good girl.” He patted her on the head, then kissed her cheek. “Now, get some sleep, okay? I want to see you up and early before I leave.”

Her father gave her one more kiss before he left, gingerly closing the door all the way until it clicked shut. Katie snuggled down back into her blanket and closed her eyes, as her fingers played with the warm, sticky milk that her father had left her with.

  
  



End file.
